The present invention relates to a display device of the type that utilizes an emission of electrons into a vacuum space which is defined between a face substrate and a back substrate; and, more particularly, the invention relates to a display device in which cathode lines are arranged with high accuracy, which cathode lines have electron sources and control electrodes which control the quantity of electrons drawn out or emitted from the electron sources, and the display device can exhibit stable display characteristics and maintains a vacuum between the front substrate and the back substrate for a long time.
As a display device which exhibits high brightness and high definition, color cathode ray tubes have been widely used conventionally. However, along with the recent demand for the generation of higher quality images in information processing equipment or television broadcasting, the demand for planar displays (panel displays), which are light in weight and require a small space, while exhibiting high brightness and high definition, has been increasing.
As typical examples, liquid crystal display devices, plasma display devices and the like have been put into practical use. Further, as display devices which can realize a higher brightness, it is expected that various kinds of panel-type display devices, including a display device which utilizes an emission of electrons from electron emitting sources into a vacuum (hereinafter, referred to as “an electron emission type display device” or “a field emission type display device”) and an organic EL display device which is characterized by low power consumption, will be commercialized.
Among panel type display devices, such as the above-mentioned field emission type display device, a display device having an electron emission structure, which was introduced by C. A. Spindt et al, a display device having an electron emission structure of a metal-insulator-metal (MIM) type, a display device having an electron emission structure which utilizes an electron emission phenomenon based on a quantum theory tunneling effect (also referred to as a “surface conduction type electron emitting source”), and a display device which utilizes an electron emission phenomenon having a diamond film, a graphite film and carbon nanotubes and the like are known.
A field emission type display device includes a back substrate, which has cathode lines including electron-emission-type electron sources and control electrodes formed on an inner surface thereof, and a front substrate, which has an anode and a fluorescent material formed on an inner surface which faces the back substrate. Both substrates are laminated to each other with a sealing frame being inserted between the inner peripheries of both substrates, and the inside space thereof is evacuated. Further, to set a gap between the back substrate and the front substrate to a given value, gap holding members are provided between the back substrate and the front substrate.